The use and popularity of remote controls continues to expand, as many new devices typically tend to incorporate remotely controllable interfaces and features. Remote control of a device can allow for greater control flexibility and facilitate the implementation of expanded control command options. In addition, new services may be offered and selected via remote control devices. As the number of remote controls in the general population increases, questions related to remote control command identification and authentication become of concern.
In addition to the proliferation of remote controls, remotely controllable devices, and remotely controllable services, there also has been an increased use of localized wireless communication networks using standard common signaling protocols and using an access point, e.g. a local Wi-Fi network. Thus it would be beneficial if at least some remote controls included a wireless interface such as a Wi-Fi interface which is capable of communicating with a local access point and possibly be authorized to control multiple devices at a single site. However, many legacy devices already in the field, which are remotely controllable in at least some form, do not include an interface for communicating with such a local wireless access point, but may already include another interface, e.g., a cable network interface.
Service providers, e.g., cable providers, already have infrastructure in place coupling many locations, e.g., home sites, office sites, etc., to their secure service provider network. It would be beneficial if methods and apparatus were developed which enabled the secure service providers to facilitate remote control command identification and/or authentication.